Ice Cream in the Desert
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Payton tries to get his friend, Zhade ice cream, since the Mipedians didn't have any. P.S. That picture you see to the left is, Zhade if you're wondering.


In the Mipedian Oasis , Payton was on his way to his friend Zhade's home to hopefully get a new scan of him. It was extremely hot today even more than usual , even the locals looked worn down.

After walking for what seemed like miles, he finally made it to Zhade's house, before he died of extreme sun exposure. Falling to his knees and his upper body leaning on the wooden door, he knocked on the door with barely enough force for Zhade to hear.

The door opened, causing Payton's upper body to fall half way inside Zhade's house.

"Payton, what are you doing here? I'm surprized you are still alive; I thought humans cannot survive in this kind of heat."Zhade said.

Payton's response was a groan, he didn't have the energy to form words.

"Guess I should bring you inside." Zhade said before dragging Peyton inside by his shirt collar.

Leaving Peyton on the floor of his living room, Zhade went into another room. A second later, he came back with a large pitcher of water. Payton was still pasted out on the floor, so the logical thing for him to do was obvious. The cold water was splashed on Payton's face.

"Who, What, Where?!" Payton yelled as his eyes darted around the room.

"Hahaha! Good to see you come back to the living, Payton." Zhade laughed. Payton snapped out of his confusion and looked at his scally friend.

"Zhade! Nice weather we're having, right." Payton said.

"Why are you here, Payton?" Zhade asked. Payton took a deep breath and said:

"Well, long story short I need a new scan of you to trade for a scan of Wytod, so Sarah can trade that for a Tabaal scan." Payton said so fast that Zhade was barely able to keep up with his words.

Okay, you may scan me." Zhade said.

Taking out his scanner, Payton scanned Zhade. Looking at his stats, he saw that Zhade's energy was lower than usual. Not by much only down by five points, it might because of the heat.

Just then, a loud grumble sound like a loin's roar was heard. Zhade raised his scally eyebrow, giving Payton a funny look.

"Sorry, didn't eat lunch today." Payton said while scratching the back of his head. Zhade sighed and left the room. He came back with two pieces of bread and glass of water then give Payton one of the pieces of bread and the glass.

"Thanks, Zhade." Payton said with a mouth full of bread.

"Dude, you know what would be awesome right now? Ice cream!"

"What's ice cream?" Zhade asked. Payton was drinking his water when, Zhade asked, causing Payton to do a spit-take.

"Ah, Dude don't tell me you never had ice cream before." Payton gasped.

"No. What is it?" Zhade asked, again.

"It's one of the most delicious deserts in the history of the universe!" he yelled, spitting a little in Zhade's face.

Blinking, Zhade began to think, Payton suffered some brian damage for the heat.

"Man, you have get to try some. I'll port back to Chaotic, get some and come back." he said before transporting away.

Later that day, Payton ported back to the Mipedian Oasis with tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Man, it's hater then before. Better get a move on." he said, then began to walk.

Unfortunately he ported a mile away from Zhade's house, so it took him a few minutes to get there.

"Here you go, Zhade. One tub of vanilla ice cream." Payton cheerfully said, handing him the tub and a spoon.

Opening the tub, he say a white liquid.

"I thought this was suppose to be some kind of ice." Zhade said, confused.

Payton quickly took the tub out of Zhade's hands and looked inside it.

"Aa darn, it melted!" Payton yelled then gave it back to Zhade. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get another tub!" he declared, before porting to Chaotic.

Zhade didn't understand why, Payton was so determined to get him ice cream. Looking at the melted ice cream, he shrugged his shoulders and drunk the whole tub.

Almost all day, Payton had been trying to get frozen ice cream to Zhade using harebrained ideas. The most ridicules was when he somehow fond a mini-fridge that was battery powered, so he could carry it with the ice cream inside. But half way there the sun was so heat that it fried the refrigerator's batteries.

This didn't stop him, he kept trying until the sun went down. Now that the sun was gone for the night, it was much more cooler so, Payton was fanally able to get Zhade the frozen ice cream.

As Payton was running, he could see Zhade's house just up ahead. Then he saw Zhade walk outside with his battle gear and he began to walk away.

"Zhade! where are going?!" Payton yelled. Stopping, Zhade turned around as Payton ran up to him.

"Hey, Payton. Sorry, but I get to go or I'll be late for my guard duty shift." he said.

"But it's frozen this time." Payton said, holding up the tub of ice cream.

"I'm full, Payton. I drunk those tubs of ice cream. What did you think I did with all of them you brought me?" Zhade then left, leaving a disappointed Payton behind.

Payton stood there for a minute then looked at the ice cream he had.

"Aa well, can't let this ice cream melt." he said then began to eat the frozen ice cream.


End file.
